bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Fabia Sheen
, now known as Queen Fabia, was the former Princess of Neathia and was the Haos Brawler for the Battle Brawlers. In Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge, she has become the current Neathian Queen. Description She is the younger sister of Serena Sheen, the former Neathian Queen. Fabia's reason for brawling is to save her planet from the Gundalians. She is also the fiancée of the former Captain of the Castle Knights who is deceased. She seems to have the same kind of love for freedom and intiative to act as Mira does . She also seems to be strong, because she shoulder threw Dan twice in episode 3, the first was by accident and the second was when she got mad at Dan after losing, and in episode 10 when Zenet tried to take her as a hostage and Fabia threw her hard on the ground. Those incidents may prove Ren Krawler's statement about the Neathians' specialty at close combat, although most of what Ren said was a lie to put down the Neathians. Fabia owns Aranaut, the bakugan of her deceased fiance, Jin. After she becomes the new Neathian Queen in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge, she gives Aranaut to Captain Elright. Appearance ﻿Her outfit in Gundalian Invaders, as a human girl, is a white and orange robe with a yellow, orange and white robe with rings and white and blue boots (Similar to Runo 's New Vestroia outfit). She also has pink earrings. She has blue hair and green eyes. Her outfit in Mechtanium Surge is similar to the robes her sister wore during her time as Queen. As a Neathian, she looks like her sister and her skin is a shade of purple and has big green round eyes. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders She first appeared in episode 3 and brawled Koji Beetle using Jetro and won. She later brawled Dan Kuso with Aranaut, Fangoid, and Merlix, but lost. After losing, Dan gloated about his win, telling her that she shouldn't use the Bakugan for war, and that hostile forces like her were not welcome in Bakugan Interspace. Because of that, she decides to throw him and leaves, telling Dan that he didn't know anything. Later, Shun Kazami finds her and asks to hear her story. Fabia and Shun appeared episode 6 to fight Jesse Glenn and his Plitheon, interrupting Dan's battle. Fabia then tells Dan that Ren is a imposter. Aranaut gets the upper hand and would have won the battle if Ren and Jesse hadn't cheated. Aranaut then falls through the data, which was caused by Ren, and Fabia quickly loses the battle after that. When she loses, Fabia begins to cry, which angers Dan and causes him to yell at Jesse. Soon after the battle Fabia and Shun expose Ren as the enemy. Dan and Jake believe them, but Marucho isn't convinced. Ren then tries to lie that Jesse is a Neathian, but there was nothing he could do except run from the arena, denying everything. Marucho chases after him, in denial that his new friend is the enemy, leaving the other Brawlers behind. She becomes an official member of the Battle Brawlers and replaces the digital, Akwimos, Hawktor, and Coredem with their real counterparts from Neathia. Later, she went looking for Ren until he took control of Bakugan Interspace and used the system to force her and the brawlers out of Bakugan Interspace. She appeared to have doubts about the brawlers believing her so easily after Ren deceived them, but Dan disclaimed her doubts. Fabia battles Zenet and Lena with Marucho's avatar to distract them, while the real Marucho went to hack Bakugan Interspace. After she loses, Zenet and Lena try to take her hostage to give them more leverage against the Neathians. Aranaut is unable to teleport her out because he used up most of his energy in the battle. Fabia then throws Zenet when the Gundalian attempts to take her hostage, and soon after Marucho arrives and teleports them out of Bakugan Interspace. After hearing that The Element is with the Gundalians, she was worried that Neathia is in big trouble. Because of Linus' Neathian form, it could be that Fabia also has a Neathian form and is simply disguised as a human to blend in. She explains to the brawlers that the Element is the 'ancient life force of Neathia' which she said that it can turn a driest desert to a fertile farmland. In fact, It was really important to get it back for Neathia. Fabia takes the brawlers to Neathia, where they meet Queen Serena, her sister and the reigning queen, and tells the brawlers that the Gundalians want the Sacred Orb from the Neathians to rule the Universe. She also makes them members of the Castle Knights, the elite soldiers of the Neathian Guard. Fabia takes Dan and Shun to the second shield generator due to her vast knowledge of the forest that surrounds it, while Jake and Marucho go to the other shield generator. While heading to the shield generator, Fabia brawls against Stoica and Jesse with Dan, although Dan does not join the battle until the last round, in which he used Hawktor. Before brawling, Fabia told Dan and Shun that they would use their second distraction plan, in which Dan and Shun traded Bakugan. Their plot worked, and Stoica didn't realize the switch until they were almost defeated. After a fight breaks out between Dan and Jake, Fabia goes after Jake when he wants to fight the Gundalians instead of rebuilding the battlements. Before they can head back, Jesse and Ren appeared and challenged them to a brawl. She and Jake accept and they defeat the Gundalians. Later, Fabia and Marucho go to investigate the Gundalian ships scouting out the second shield. Later, they come across Nurzak and Ren and are challenged to a brawl. However, before the battle was over, the Sacred Orb sent out a dimensional twister and Fabia thought the Sacred Orb was angry until Nurzak said it was a warning. He and Ren withdraw and the twister dies out. She is last seen back at the Palace when Dan suggests the battle caused it to be angry while Fabia says they have been fighting the Gundalians for months and this had never happened before. In episode 24, she faces off against Kazarina, and the battle lasts until episode 25 when she is defeated. At the end of the episode when she finds out that Ren rejoined the Brawlers, she is distrustful of him. Although the boys have accepted Ren, Fabia has not, so she challenged Ren to a fight to see if he really has changed, or if he is just continuing his ruse. She won, but realized he was telling the truth, and allowed him into the Castle Knights. During this episode, it is revealed that she had a fiance, Jin, who was Aranaut's original partner. However, Jin was killed by Kazarina in a battle and she took Aranaut back to Gundalia. Meanwhile, Fabia snuck on to Gundalia and rescued him, and the two became partners. However, Aranaut lost his memory of the incident due to Kazarina's experiments and believes he has always been Fabia's partner. When Dan returned with Nurzak and Mason, Fabia doesn't harbor outright hostility towards them, instead giving them the benefit of the doubt. It was also revealed that she went to Gundalia against her sister's orders not to leave, revealing a bit of a rebellious side of her personality. Upon reaching Gundalia, she decides to tag along with Ren, Mason, and Nurzak as they rescue Lena, Jesse, and Zenet. She still does not completely trust them, but is willing to give them a chance. Later the group splits up into Ren and Mason and Fabia and Nurzak. She goes with Nurzak as they attack Kazarina's lab. However, Kazarina and Stoica ambush them before they get there. A battle quickly ensues, but Nurzak plans for them to escape by faking their deaths. Nurzak tells Fabia a story about his friend who craved action so much that he led a group of soldiers, including the friend's daughter, into a battle in which they were unprepared for, resulting in the daughter's death. The friend learned a harsh lesson that day and Nurzak reveals he only told this story because Fabia reminded him of his friend's daughter. Stoica and Kazarina discover their trick and the battle resumes. After Kazarina reveals she has hypnotized Ren's teammates, Stoica begins flooding the arena, forcing her, Lena, Jesse and Zenet to retreat. Fabia is nearly carried away by the water, but Nurzak manages to get her and Aranaut safely, but he himself is carried away and Sabator chases after him. Aranaut gets Fabia to safety while he looks for any signs of Nurzak and Sabator, but he is unsuccessful. Fabia asks Aranaut if the story Nurzak told was really about himself to which Aranaut replies when someone is trying to teach a lesson using a painful memory, it is easier to pretend that the memory is somebody else's. At this point, Ren and Mason come across her as they mourn over Nurzak. In episode 37, after seeing Lumagrowl walk away, she can't help but feel sorry for him because he lost his partner. In episode 38, she, Nurzak and Mason make it to Nurzak's ship in order to get back to Neathia. They get back and join the battle. In episode 39, she says goodbye to the Brawlers, even though she is sad doing so, and has Aranaut transport them home. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge {C In A Royale Pain, Paige commented that Fabia sent her and Rafe to Earth to help the Brawlers out with the Mechtogan. In Back in Sync, while Marucho Marukura reviews his life as a Brawler and looks through old photos of friends, Fabia can be seen in a photo with Jake Vallory and Ren Krawler on Neathia in their Castle Knight uniforms. In Gundalia Under Fire, she is also revealed to have become the Queen of Neathia after her sister abdicated the throne to become the Ambassador to Neathia and Gundalia. She appears briefly conversing with Nurzak, Ren, and the Brawlers discussing what to do about the invading Chaos Bakugan. She decides to send the Neathian army as reinforcements to Gundalia. She appears again in Unlocking the Gate, talking to Nurzak about the Chaos Bakugan and Nurzak points out that the Chaos Bakugan are most likely to attack Neathia next. To which Fabia replies saying that the Brawlers will most likely defeat them first due to the fact they were chosen by the Sacred Orb. In True Colors, she is glad alongside Nurzak when Mag Mel is finally defeated. She made a non-speaking cameo in The Final Takedown, looking at the light left across Earth, New Vestroia, Vestal, Neathia, and Gundalia by the Dark Moon. Bakugan Dimensions In Bakugan Dimensions, Fabia can be found in the Neathian Palace. Bakugan *Haos Aranaut 1000 Gs *Haos Jetro 1000 Gs (Guardian Bakugan) *Haos Fangoid 1000 Gs Quotes (Before brawling) "There's more going on than you know." (After winning) "If you work hard, maybe one day you'll be what I'm looking for." (After losing) Bakugan She is a Haos Brawler who uses the real Aranaut as her Guardian Bakugan and Battle Crusher as her Battle Gear. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders * Haos Aranaut (Guardian Bakugan) (Rescued from Kazarina after being stolen from Jin) (Given to Captain Elright) * Silver Battle Crusher (Battle Gear) * Haos Fangoid * Haos Jetro * Haos Merlix * Aquos Akwimos (Given to Marucho, later returned) * Subterra Coredem (Given to Jake, later returned) * Ventus Hawktor (Given to Shun, later returned) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Now that Fabia is the Queen of Neathia, she has given Aranaut to the Commander of the Neathian Forces, Captain Elright. Trivia *Since Aranaut calls Fabia "Princess," she is presumably the heir to the throne of Neathia, since her sister Serena is currently the Queen of Neathia. In Mechtanium Surge she is the Queen of Neathia proving it correct. *Strangely enough, Fabia is a bit of combination of four specific females in Bakugan. She has the same voice as Chan Lee, has Mira's love for freedom and serious attitude, her clothing is similar to Runo's outfit in New Vestroia and being a Haos brawler, and she also resembles Shun's Mother. *Fabia said in episode 7, that the Neathians had never battled before and so they were easily taken out by the Gundalians. If that is true, this may be the reason that Fabia lost most of her battles. That 'comment' may prove that the Neathians are really inexperienced brawlers. *Fabia's last name, Sheen, means almost the same as "luster" which is probably a pun on the fact that she's a Haos brawler. *Her first name, Fabia, has some historic reference to Fabia Eudokia, a Byzantine empress; in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge, Fabia has become the queen of Neathia. *She seems to know who's around her as when Marucho grabbed her shoulder, she didn't throw him. *She has been called a brunette in the anime, even though her hair is blue. *For unknown reasons, Fabia doesn't want her friends to see what her true form is as a Neathian. In episode 26, when Dan knocks on her door while she is not disguised, she gasps and changes into her human form. In fact, she never showed her Neathian form to Dan or the others throughout the entire Gundalian Invaders series. *Fabia's Neathian form's skin is a shade of purple whereas most female Neathians have pink skin. This is probably do to her royal status as purple was only worn by royalty and rich people in olden times. *Fabia's situation is much like Wufei Chang from Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, as they both had fiancee or fiancee that died in a battle and have something to remember them by such as Aranaut and Shenlong (called Nataku). *She has a locket which shows her fiancee's holographic thus she resembles Mira's action having a locket containing her brother's picture. *She and Rafe resemble each other; both are Neathian, are Haos Brawlers, are Castle Knights, they have a love for peace and freedom and have blue hair. *For some reason, in Infiltrated, Fabia said that Dan was the first person who believed her story about the war of Gundalia and Neathia, when it was actually Shun who believed her first. Gallery Gundalian Invaders File:fbta.jpg|Fabia throwing Fangoid File:Dtbf.jpg|Fabia throwing Dan File:Fabia_Throwing_Dan.jpg|Fabia throwing Dan a second time Fabia-Ep4.jpg|Fabia in a deleted scene Deletesscene-GI-4.jpg|Fabia and Shun in the deleted scene of Episode 4 FabiaShun-deleted scene.jpg|Fabia and Shun in the deleted scene of Episode 4 File:ShunvsFabia.jpg|Fabia and Shun in the deleted scene of Episode 4 File:Fabia_Ability.jpg|Fabia using one of Fangoid's Abilities File:Fabia_Gate_Card.jpg|Fabia opening a Gate Card File:Fabia_And_Aranaut_2.jpg|Fabia and Aranaut File:Fabia_And_Aranaut_3.jpg|Fabia holding Aranaut File:Fabiaa.jpg File:Fabiah.jpg File:Fabiasb.jpg File:Fabia_Shun.jpg|Fabia throwing Shun File:Shun_Fabia.jpg|Shun and Fabia File:Princess Fabia and Queen Serena.png|Fabia and Queen Serena on Neathia File:Lena_Fabia_Zenet_Avatar_Marucho.jpg|Lena, Fabia, Zenet, and Avatar Marucho File:Fabia_Avatar_Marucho.jpg|Fabia and Avatar Marucho. File:Zenet_Fabia.jpg|Zenet and Fabia File:Zenet_Fabia_2.jpg|Fabia throwing Zenet File:171.jpg File:Fabia-marucho-and-shun-fabia-sheen-13780185-512-351.jpg|Fabia, Shun, and Marucho Imagem.JPG|Fabia and Aranaut in closed ball form Fabia-and-Aranaut-fabia-sheen-18302208-1024-768.jpg|Fabia and Aranaut in opened ball form BKGN GI episode 14 5.png|Fabia throwing Aranaut BKGN GI episode 14 2.png|Fabia, Shun, and Dan BKGN GI episode 14 1.png|Fabia prepares to swing over File:Jesse_Fabia.jpg|Jesse and Fabia fs.jpg|Fabia's true form fs2.jpg|Fabia's true form File:Fabia-Gundalian.png|Fabia disguised as a Gundalian soldier File:Fabia-old_outfit.png|Fabia prepares to attack a Gundalian soldier File:Fabia_Kazarina.jpg|Fabia is caught by Kazarina Fabia on the mountains.PNG|Fabia on the mountains Dan and Fabia on the Mountains.PNG|Fabia and Dan on the mountains Bakugan Gundalian Invaders Fabia Sheen.jpg|Fabia in the 1ª Japanese ending Fabia-Neathian-smiling.jpg|Fabia smiling in her Neathian form Fabia-mourns.jpg|Fabia mourns the loss of Jin File:fais.jpg|Fabia and Aranaut on the Intermission Screen Screen shot 2010-09-07 at 3.24.19 PM.png|Fabia in her Castle Knight uniform and Aranaut on the Intermission Screen File:Fabiae.jpg Fabia-in-Neathia.jpg fabia6.jpg|Fabia turning away Fabia13.jpg Fs9.jpg Fs3.jpg fabia3.jpg fabia12.jpg Bakugan Gundalian Invaders ED.jpg|Fabia in the 2ª Japanese ending 1890.jpg|Fabia in the 2ª Japanese opening Do wikia 3.jpg 2GI37.JPG|Fabia and Mason BBOJ2.JPG Mechtanium Surge H8oh.png|Ren, Fabia and Jake in photo (EP 11) bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 _1_2__1_0020.jpg fabia msp.jpg QuenFabia.jpg FabiaSheenMS.jpg Fabia-trone.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.34.30 PM 1.png Other File:Fabia_BD.jpg|Fabia in Bakugan Dimensions File:bgi-fabia.png|Fabia IM icon File:Flash_Lance.jpg|Fabia on the Ability Card "Flash Lance" File:Team25.jpg File:Gi_fabia_aranaut_1680x1050.jpeg|Fabia and Aranaut at Bakugan.com Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 2.jpg|Fabia and Aranaut's official art from the Cartoon Network website. FabiaZoompha.png|Fabia riding Zoompha on it's Reference Card Battles Fabia at first didn't seem to be very good, due to losing a majority of her battles. However she improved and became a decent battler but not a brilliant one. From her record she won 25-37.5-50% of her total battles. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Neathians Category:NPC Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Haos Users Category:Castle Knights Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Battle Brawlers